


Undercover.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Episode tag for 2.1





	Undercover.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> I came back to the fandom. After a two year break, I'm back and I'm writing again.

When he suggested going undercover she hadn't expected him to put himself forward for the assignment. LaSalle was the most logical agent for the job, yet he was adamant he was doing it. She had only managed to have a quick chat with before he was suited and booted so to speak ready to go undercover.

"Why you?" Cornering him as he went out into the courtyard.

"Why not? I'm just as capable as any of you." Watching as she took in his words and considered her response.

"What happens if," She started to say but he cut her off taking her hand and pulling her behind one of the open doors leading back into the squad room.

"This is what we do. Nothing's changed, nothing's going to change. This is no different from going on a stakeout, chasing down a suspect, or taking a road trip. I'll be back, just like always." Pulling her closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her.

Brody didn't bother answering him, she knew he was right, no matter what they did it was dangerous. Instead, she returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as she inhaled deeply. She wanted to stay tucked away behind the door, hidden from sight, away from all the people currently invading the squad room and taking up space in their office. Yet she knew it wouldn't last, and so did he as she felt him place kisses on her neck.

"I have to go change. Everything's going to be just fine, I promise." Saying the words but knowing neither of them believed them.

"I've got your back." She replied as she let her arms slip away and stood up straight.

"I know you have." He whispered as he brushed his lips across hers before letting go and stepping away.

She watched him walk across the courtyard and up the black winding staircase to his home, or whatever it was being called this week. When he opened the door and went to enter he turned around and looked down at her, giving her a brief smile before shutting the door behind him. Resting her head against the door she let out a sigh and closed her eyes, drawing on her inner strength to get through the case, get them both through it. She gave herself a couple of minutes before she stepped out of her hiding place and returned to the chaos of the squad room.

When she next laid eyes on him he was wearing scruffy looking pants and boots, a black bandana, and a sleeveless t-shirt showing off his temporary tattoos. He hadn't shaved that morning so he had a day's worth of stubble giving him an even more rugged look. He would definitely fit in where he was going.

Sitting in the car with LaSalle outside the meeting point she was nervous, he was in there with no backup or protection on his person. At least he had his watch on so they could hear and track his every movement. She needed a distraction, something to occupy her mind while they waited for the meet to take place inside. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out the photographs she had received in the mail that morning. Handing them to LaSalle she explained that the pictures were of her sister, not her. Someone had photoshopped her into the images, which confused her. They had gone to a lot of trouble to do it, which definitely peaked her curiosity. She had just folded the pictures back up when the audio link between Prides watch and the car went dead, the music of the bar replaced by static.

"Let's get him out," LaSalle said as he reached for the door handle.

Both agents got out the car and raced to the bar, guns drawn. After searching the bar and finding it empty they couldn't work out how anyone had got passed them. It was then Brody found the small ring on the floor leading to the crawl space. Lifting it up they found the exit route used by the resistance movement to escape, along with Prides watch, his lifeline to NCIS and his team.

LaSalle and Brody sped off following a set of tyre tracks, sending messages back and forth to Percy to get them a led. Percy for her part, along with Patton and Sebastian, were back at NCIS Looking at videos and trying to track where Pride had gone. When they got a break due to Loretta they sent the information straight to LaSalle and Brody who took a boat upriver to find where Pride was.

Turning the river bend neither LaSalle or Brody saw the two men tucked away in amongst the trees, rifles loaded and aimed in their direction. When Pride caught a glimpse of LaSalle at them helm and Brody lying in the back of the boat he had to think fast, his fellow resistance fighter was a little trigger happy and was itching to shoot. Pride had to hit the target first shot, he had to make LaSalle turn the boat around and leave. He couldn't hit Brody, and not just because of the position she was in. It had to be LaSalle so he would steer the boat away to safety. Taking aim he fired, high and to the right. The shot hit LaSalle high in the middle of his vest, just the right place so he could turn the boat around and leave before Brody or himself got shot again. As he swung the boat around he asked Brody to check out who shot him, neither expecting Pride to be the one holding the gun aimed at them both, or giving them a sign to where the next attack would take place. After making a call to Percy and arranging to have the ship moved out of port Brody joined back up with LaSalle and they made plans to use a drainage pipe to make a surprise attack on the resistance camp.

Pride was playing his part as best he could, yet he wasn't playing it good enough and ended up being caught after finding the leader of the resistance dead. He stood and argued his case, hoping he could bide enough time to be rescued. He saw the gun pointed at him and he said a silent prayer that it would be quick, only for a gun to go off and him not to be the one to fall. The next sound he heard was like music to his ears, Brody's voice as the team and ATF charged in all guns blazing. He dropped to his knees, then lay flat on the floor as LaSalle made his way over and roughly hauled him to his feet declaring he had the one who shot him.

After everyone was rounded up Pride was taken to see the missile that they thought was going to be used to blow up the USS Eagle, only to find it in pieces. Brody came in and asked if he had seen Zed, everyone else was there but not the man responsible for the whole attack he had been involved in. They were missing something, something important.

On the drive back to NCIS Pride sat in the back of the car, his t-shirt sticking to him with the sweat and dirt from his time in the compound. He was surprised Brody had ridden in the back with him, he didn't look or smell good at all. Yet she was there, sat with her hand clasped around his on the middle back seat. He may have been sweaty and dirty, but he was alive, and that's was the important part. Just feeling his fingers skim over her knuckle brought her comfort and reassurance. She could wait until later to hold him, rest her head on his chest and listen to his heart beating loud and strong. When LaSalle pulled the car up outside NCIS they all got out, Pride heading straight for his room for a much-needed shower, shave and clean clothes. When he appeared just over an hour later he was clean shaven, his smelly t-shirt and pants replaced with a dark blue checked short sleeved shirt, stone coloured pants and his gang tattoos all washed off. Brody was a little disappointed the stubble was gone, she did like it when he had a little scruff on his face that she could scrap her nails over.

After visiting Sebastian and Loretta, Pride found out what they were missing, the chip that went with the missile. It was Percy who pointed them in the direction of the person who killed the leader of the resistance, and hopefully the person who had the chip. It took a little time but they tracked her down and were all ready to head out on the next flight to the Bahamas.

After spending the day setting up and sleeping the team set up their sting, picking up Bodros wife and the missing chip to boot. Pride was happy on the flight home, due to last minute bookings the team had been split up, seats spread out on the plane. Yet somehow he found himself sat next to Brody, with LaSalle a few rows in front of them and Percy a few rows behind.

"How did you manage to claim the seats together?" Brody asked as she looked up at Pride, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Senior agent, plus Chris found some ladies to chat up I think." Turning his head to kiss Brody's hair.

"So it's worth it being the boss then." Kissing the underside of his jaw as she linked her right hand with his left.

"Most of the time. More so when I can do this." Angling his head so he could lean in and kiss Brody properly.

They hadn't really caught a spare moment together since he was picked up from the deck of the compound by LaSalle. When they got home they would hopefully have time to reconnect, find a couple of hours where it was just the two of them, preferably naked together in one of their beds. As the plane touched down and Brody stretched out the kinks in her arms and legs, Pride smiled, he would find time somehow.

They all gathered at the bar later that night, Prides bar, bought with the money from the sale of the house he spent his married life in with Linda. It was a new beginning, a fresh start for him. He was happy, even if Percy had just informed them all he had a fifty thousand dollar bounty on his head. As his friends gathered around the piano singing he stepped back and watched them all, fifty thousand was a lot of money, and he was just one man. He would have to be a little more careful, a little more observant. The singing and dancing went on for well over two hours, LaSalle leaving first to meet some girl he had arranged to meet. Percy left next, followed closely by Sebastian and Loretta, leaving himself and Brody with the amazingly talented still playing piano. One song later and Dr John was gone as well leaving Pride and Brody alone.

Stepping up to Pride after he had closed the front door Brody slid her arms around Prides waist and looked up at him smiling. Pride returned the gesture, his arms circling her waist as he held her close.

"So, a bar." One eyebrow raised as she gave the place a quick look over.

"Sure, why not." Laughing a little at the look on her face.

"Is this some midlife crisis thing I should be aware of here? Of all the things to do you bought a bar. When do you have time for a bar?" Her face becoming a little more serious as she watched him look overhead at the bar counter.

"I'll make it work somehow. Plus I have a great team who can help me out." One of his hands drifting down her back to cup her ass.

Brody didn't respond to his comment but focused on the fact he had his hand on her ass. She rotated her hips just enough so she was pressing harder into Pride, their groins now level. She had missed the intimacy they normally shared over the past few days, it was something she was growing accustomed to. It was very rare she slept alone now, Pride joining her in her bed more nights than she spent in his.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Using both his hands to grip her ass and grind her against the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, I intend to finish this, but definitely not here. Take me home, King." She asked, pulling back from him after placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Pride just smiled and offered out his hand, taking her smaller one in his. After flipping the switch and plunging the bar into darkness, he led them both out the bar, only letting go of her hand to lock the front door. Tucking his keys into his pocket he saw Brody reach for his hand, but instead pulled her flush against his side, his arm around her waist anchoring her to him. They drove in silence over to Brody's house, the short drive filled with the sounds of New Orleans nightlife. Pride had only just managed to lock the front door behind him when Brody was on him, his shirt soon open and her hands exploring his chest.

It didn't take long before they were both naked, sweat covering both their bodies as they joined together. Afterwards, as they lay tangled in the sheets, Brody lay looking up at Pride as he slept, the moonlight cast enough light in through the window so she could see his face.

"Go to sleep, Merri." He said softly before opening his eyes and turning to look at her.

"Sorry, thought you were sleeping." She mumbled against his chest.

"What's keeping you awake?" Turning to face her as he cupped her face with his hand.

"The pictures I received, you going undercover, having a bounty on your head." Answering as honestly as she could.

"So, just the usual stuff then. Emily, our work, someone being after me." Trying to make light of the situation and help her relax a little.

When she continued to stare at him without answering he stroked her cheek a couple of times before kissing her gently.

"Merri, them problems will still be there tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. You need some sleep, come here." He offered as he used both his arms to pull her to him.

Burying her face in his chest she closed her eyes and moved just enough so she could listen to his heart beating. The sound was soothing and reassuring to her. He was right of course, her problems would still be there when she woke up, and so would he, which was enough of a reason to give up fighting and fall asleep, safe in the arms of someone she loved.


End file.
